Luego
by Marijo VFamilia
Summary: "Con mucho cuidado aparto unos cuantos mechones de cabello dorado, siento como sus hombros se tensan un poco, siempre es igual – Calma… lobito - le susurro mientas dejo escapar un poco de mi aliento para estremecerlo..." LEMON R&R
1. Chapter 1

_LUEGO_

Sus besos, sus caricias, todo es completamente diferente de cómo me había imaginado, no voy a decir que jamás había degustado de una buena noche de placer, pero hay una gran diferencia entre esta con alguna de mis conquistas a estar con _él._

Con mucho cuidado aparto unos cuantos mechones de cabello dorado, siento como sus hombros se tensan un poco, siempre es igual – _Calma… lobito _- le susurro mientas dejo escapar un poco de mi aliento para estremecerlo.

Le conozco a la perfección, su instinto lobuno le dice que no debe dejarse dominar, el es un ser dominante por nacimiento y no le gusta sentirse dominado, por el contrario mi bello Moony es tranquilo y pasivo, por ello su cuerpo se tensa, no sabe qué hacer.

Bese lentamente su nuca, dejando salir solo un poco mi lengua para que me sintiera, me encanta sentir como se estremece. Coloque con cuidado ambas manos en su cintura obligándole a acostarse.

Mis experiencias han sido numerosas y eso me peso un poco cuando ambos comenzamos a estar juntos, ya que Remus no creía en mis sentimientos, peleamos un sin número de veces, como hombres y como animales.

_-Pad…- _susurró pegando su espalda a mi pecho, inclinando su cabeza buscando mis labios y sin hacerlo esperar atrape sus delgados labios en un beso cálido y tierno, amaba estos momentos con Remus, esos instantes en los que dejo de ser el gigoló de Howarts y paso a ser solo Padfoot.

Éramos complicados, lo quería sin importar lo que pudiera pasarnos, lo que dijeran o lo que esto le causara a mi familia, estoy seguro que este amor que siento es de verdad, por él daría la vida sin pensármelo dos veces.

Mis manos con lentitud se metieron por debajo de su camisa, tanteando la suave piel de sus caderas, escucho como su respiración se agita levemente _– Moony…-_ susurre su nombre sin proponérmelo, era increíble la facilidad con la que las palabras salían de mi boca, palabras que jure jamás decir, promesas cursis y ridículas en las que yo no creía y en las que ahora pongo toda mi fe.

Temo por lo que nos pueda suceder, se rumora que el mago obscuro más poderoso se está levantando, preparado para eliminara a todos aquellos a los que él cree impuros, temó por mi pareja. No me importa lo que los demás opinen, yo se que el vale más que cualquier otro que se sienta orgulloso por la pureza de su sangre.

Remus es puro, más puro que cualquiera _– Sirius…-. _Mi pareja se da la vuelta, mirándome con sospecho - ¿Sucede Algo?- me pregunta acariciando mi mejilla, capturo su mano y me la llevo a los labios, bese sus nudillos y sonriendo negué con la cabeza. No quería arruinar esa noche.

Volví a besarlo y con lentitud le fui recostando, comencé a desabrochar su camisa con cuidado, recuerdo que le molesto una ocasión en la que rompí los botones con desesperación, deje la prenda completamente desabrochada y comencé a bajar, trazando un camino de besos por su torso.

En pocos segundos escucho suspiros y palabras incoherentes, mis ojos seguramente están brillando de una manera espeluznante, nunca me ha gustado la tonalidad que agarran cuando mi cuerpo se llena de deseo por _él_, repito solo por _él_.

Siento sus manos acariciando mi cabello, jalándolo un poco para que deje de hace lo que le causa esas reacciones, pero yo simplemente desobedezco, es preferible que se retuerza de placer a que vea mi rostro y confirme que soy un pervertido.

Pueden decir cualquier cosa acerca de mi peor me da un poco de horror que mi querido Lunático confirme que soy un salido completamente. De pronto su cinturón me pareció la prenda más inútil que el ser humano pudo haber creado, es decir, ¿Para qué? Adoro como sus pantalones se escurren por sus caderas delgadas, quien en este mundo podría querer que eso le dejara de suceder a Lunático.

Mis labios se perdieron en su vientre, mordiendo sugerentemente el inicio de su pantalón, subí y metí con devoción mi lengua en su ombligo. _– S..Si-rius-_ murmuro mi pareja agarrando las sabanas.

Su voz hacia que una intensa descarga recorriera mi columna, con un poco de desesperación le desabroche el cinturón y me deshice de su pantalón dejándole con su ropa interior color crema, ya un poco desgastada.

Me quede mirándole un momento, su hermosa figura sobre mi cama, su cabello desparramado en la almohada, sus finas caderas formando una bella curva, piel pálida y caliente _– …Te ves hermoso…-_le dije y enseguida una traviesa sonrisa se coló en sus labios.

Lo vi morderse los labios; un gesto adorable que me invitaba a acercarme a él y continuar con mi mayor vicio, _hacerle el amor._

No podía creerme a mí mismo, desde cuando empecé a sentirme así. Supongo que desde que lo conocí sentí algo especial por él, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando descubrí todo de mi Lunático, sus temores, su lado oscuro, sus locuras, sus sonrisas, sus lagrimas, aprendí lo que era entregarse completamente.

Tome sus brazos y lo jale hacia mí, enseguida sentí sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, le cargue y entre risas lo senté en el tocador de nuestro cuarto, todas las cosas se desplomaron en el suelo y varios cosas se rompieron – _Ahh…Sirius, acabo de comprar eso-_ me dijo fingiendo un poco su enojo.

_-Tranquilo, yo lo comprare otro día-_ conteste, volviendo a atrapar sus labios – Te amo- nos dijimos al unisonó haciendo que el otro se sonrojara aun mas. Estallamos en risas de nuevo, pero eso no duro mucho ya que al mirarnos, volvimos a perdernos en los ojos del otro, tome su rostro y continuamos nuestro beso interrumpido.

Con una rapidez sorprendente, me quite mi camisa y tome de la cintura a Remus – mmm…- los sonidos de mi pareja me hacían sonreír, sentí como sus varazo se perdían por mi espalda, acariciándola.

No me percate en que momento me desprendí del resto de mis prendas, hasta quedar al igual que Remus, con ropa interior _– Te vez bien... Padfoot-_ me dijo mordiéndose sus labios, sonriendo le susurre _– Tu te ves hermoso, Moony-_

Mis manos se perdieron en su piel, recorrí so espalda, su pecho, hasta que tome el elástico de su ropa interior tirando un poco hacia abajo, dejándome ver una línea de fino vello, me acerque a su pecho y atrape entre mis labios uno de sus pezones obscuros _–mmm.. Pad-_ suspiro mi pareja acariciando mi cabello.

Mis labios bajaron lentamente, dejando un camino de besos y un trazo de saliva hasta llegar a su vientre, mis labios succionaron un poco de su piel, me gustaba dejarle marcas, parece que después de todo si tengo algo de _animal._

Sentí ese cosquilleo conocido recorrerme, termine por bajar la ropa interior de mi pareja y el enseguida coloco sus manos en mis caderas, retirándome la mía, estando iguales, solo él y yo, el perro y el lobo.

_-Te amo-_ nos volvimos a decir, mirándonos fijamente, mis ojos recorriendo la belleza frente a mi _– Te amo-_ repetí esta vez abrazándolo y guiándolo hacia nuestro lecho _– Te amo-_ me dijo el besando mi clavícula.

De nuevo le acuesto y nuestros cuerpos se alinean perfectamente, pecho contra pecho, cadera contra cadera, muslo contra muslo. Besándole comienzo a frotarme contra ese delicado cuerpo. Estaba acostumbrado a estar así con muchas personas, hermosas mujeres pero jamás había sentido este delirio de placer por alguien mas, Remus es único y por eso me siento orgulloso de que sea yo el que este entre sus sabanas.

Nuestros cuerpos tan conocidos se recibieron con pasión, con un enérgico movimiento haciendo que nuestra excitación creciera a pasos agigantados, la boca de Moony se encargo de hacer estragos en mi oreja derecha haciéndome perder un poco el ritmo, mientras sus manos recorrían lentamente mi espalda, mi punto flaco, odiaba que el supiera todas mis debilidades y a la vez eso lo hacía tan especial.

Yo mismo le había enseñado todas esas cosas sin decírselo, así él sabía que en mi espalda yo tenía un punto débil, así como yo sabía que mi lobito enloquecía cuando acariciaba la parte interna de sus muslos y la de sus orejas.

_-Si-irius… por..por favor..-_ me susurro en el oído levantando sugerentemente su cadera, mi cuerpo reacciono solo y dándole media vuelta a mi pareja y coloque mis dedos en su pequeña entrada.

Nos conocíamos tan bien, yo sabía que el cuerpo de Moony estaba perfectamente acostumbrado al mío y por ello la preparación no demoraría mucho tiempo, pero me gustaba hacer sufrir a Moony.

Soy vanidoso y adoro que Lunático me diga cuanto me desea, comienzo a meter mis dedos, primero uno que encaja fácilmente y enseguida un segundo digito haciendo que mi castaño suelte un largo suspiro_- mmm… ¡ah!..__

Mis dedos se comienzan a mover dentro de él, intento estimularle un poco más, necesito escucharle decir cuánto me desea _– Rem...-_susurro su nombre mientras reparto besos por su espalda. Moony se arquea completamente, alzando sus caderas para dejarme mano brear mejor.

En poco tiempo sus caderas se empujan hacia a tras, queriendo sentir mucho mas , no falta mucho para que mi lobito hable_-...¡ah!...-_ sí, falta muy poco _- ¡Ya! Pa-aadfoot, hazlo… ¡Hazlo!- _me grita.

Por supuesto que cumplo sus ordenes, le tomo de la cadera y con lentitud me voy hundiendo en su cuerpo _- ¡Ahhh!.. ¡Pad!... ¡ahhh!-_ gime, sintiendo como entro en al_ – shhh... Calma lobito... Ya esta_- le digo sonriendo.

Beso con amor su cuello y me entretengo en la curva de su hombro, mordiéndolo mientras mis caderas comienzan a marcar un ritmo _– Rem... ¡Aaah!... ¡Mi Lunático!- _grito intentando controlarme, nunca me a gustado acabar antes que mi pareja y con Remus me cuesta bastante hacerlo.

Remus es cálido, en toda la expresión, su interior es de fuego y tan estrecho que me hace delirar, es fácil dejarse llevar cundo estas con él. Es sencillo acabar dentro de un remolino de placer, por eso intento hacerle desesperar, dejo correr mis manos por sus muslos, lentamente, excitándolo aun mas _- ¡aaahhh!... ¡Noo!... no ha-gas eso... ¡Perro ma...malo!- _me grita intentando girarse.

Sonrió ante sus palabras, _- Es… tu culpa, por ser tan jodidamente sexy_- le murmuro y en cierta forma es cierto, encuentro a lunático bellísimo y más cuando esta contra las almohadas de mi cama.

Las estocadas junto con mis caricias en sus muslos hacen que Moony comience a balbucear, me encanta cuando hace eso, es mi manera personal de saber que mi lobito es cautivado por mí, y solo por mí.

Le conozco tan bien que se donde exactamente debe estar su punto de placer, pero me resisto a tocarlo, debo hacerlo justo cuando mi Moony piense que ya no puede sentir más placer_- Padd…¡ Padfoot!-_ murmura, tal vez a dicho mas peor para mi ese idioma que sale de sus labios a dejado de ser ingles británico.

No falta mucho, lo sé porque me conozco, así que mis manos dejan sus muslos en paz y toman sus caderas, el ángulo preciso y justo en ese momento doy una embestida - _¡Ahhh…noo..ahhhh… pad…¡c-canuto!_!- sí, justo donde quería, sigo embistiendo esa zona haciendo que sus gemidas se eleven en volumen _– Paddd NOO… ¡AHHH!... ¡POR- PORFAVOR!... Si sigues… ahhh. No..pod..- _sé lo que va a decirme, y la verdad es que tampoco puedo controlarme.

De nuevo dejo que mis manos acaricien sus muslos, y mi lengua lame sus orejas, las cuales están rojas la igual que su rostro _– Si-Sirius… ahhhh..No…más…-_ me dice entrecortadamente. _– Moon-ny… ahhh…te amo... Lobito... te amo-_ le dije cuando siento que el cuerpo debajo de mi se tensa alcanzando su punto cumbre de placer- _¡Ahhhhhhh!- _grito siguiendo a mi pareja, es imposible aguantar mas cuando sientes a tu pareja de esa manera, tan intima.

Con lentitud salgo de su cuerpo y me dejo caer a su lado, aun con la respiración entrecortada, me acerco a él, con mucho cuidado besos sus cabellos húmedos _– ahhh.. Padfoot...te amo-_ me dice girando su rostro para mirarme, sonriendo le acaricio levemente la cabeza – _Yo también te amo, Lunático_- le digo acercándome y compartiendo un beso tierno y húmedo.

Me dispongo a dormir, así que tomo entre mis brazos a mi pareja y él se acurruca tiernamente sobre mi pecho, es tan cálida esta sensación que desearía quedarme así para siempre.

Un golpeteo en la ventana hace que ambos despertamos de la ensoñación en la que habíamos caído, en nuestra ventana una lechuza de color marrón pelea contra el vidrio, me levanto con lentitud al igual que mi pareja, pero al estar mas cerca de la ventana llego antes y dejo entrar a la lechuza.

Esta agitada me extiende su pata para que quite la pequeña carta que cuelga de esta. Rápidamente abro el sobre y saco la nota _- ¿Qué pasa Canuto?-_ me pregunta Remus acercándose a mí, leo varias veces le pedazo de papel intentando ver si estoy captado bien el mensaje de Dumbledore:

_Canuto_

_No hay tiempo que perder, hoy es la noche, el traidor ha hablado._

_Están en peligro. Te necesitan._

_Tú ya sabes quién es._

_A.D_

_-¿Sirius?-_ la voz de Remus me regresa a la realidad, no puede ser, James, Lily y Harry. Tengo que apurarme, tengo que ir a ayudarlos _– Debo irme-_ le digo apresurándome a tomar mis cosas y vestirme _– ¿Irte? ¿A dónde?-_ me pregunta intentando detenerme.

_-Sirius... ¡Sirius!..¡Espera por favor!... ¡espera!.. ¿Qué está sucediendo?-_ me grita sosteniendo mi brazo con fuerza, pero no tengo tiempo para esto así que de forma brusca y ruda me suelto y le doy un empujón que lleva a Remus al suelo.

No me detengo a verlo, debo ir y ayudar a mi hermano y a su familia, eso es lo principal en este instante, luego le diré a mi lobito todo, luego le explicare lo que sucede, después tendremos tiempo para hablar…

Hola, bueno un fic de mi OTP, espero que le haya gustado, aun no sé si habrá continuación, esto salió de mi mente a la 1:53 de la madrugada así que, son delirios nocturnos.

Ya saben, está basado en los personajes e historia de J.K, gracias por leer y espero con ansias sus reviews para ver que les pareció.

Bueno, nos leeremos pronto, CYA.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por leer mi fic y muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews, por tomarse el tiempo para escribirme, en fin aquí está el siguiente capítulo de este pequeño fic. Lamento la tardanza!

Espero que sea de su agrado y díganme lo que opinan sobre el fic.

Ya saben, nada es mío desgraciadamente (;w;), todos los derechos a sus respectivos dueños

_AHORA_

_Canuto_

_No hay tiempo que perder, hoy es la noche, el traidor ha hablado._

_Están en peligro. Te necesitan._

_Tú ya sabes quién es._

_A.D_

No podía dejar de repetirme lo estúpido que había sido, como rayos nunca me di cuenta de que las cosas se saldrían de control, Peter era el traidor y yo le deje a mi mejor amigo y a su familia en charola de plata, no puedo creer que soy el ser mas estúpido del mundo.

Corro con todas las fuerzas que me daban mis cuatro patas, tenía que llegar antes de que fuera tarde... Antes de que…

La casa de los Potters lucia increíblemente destruida, volví a mi forma humana y con mucho cuidado saque mi varita, preparado para cualquier movimiento extraño, sentía el golpeteo de mi corazón más fuerte y rápido que nunca.

Entre por el hueco en el que antes estaba la puerta y deje salir un lastimero suspiro, la casa estaba revuelta y el inmobiliario quedo hecho astillas y escombros, temiendo por la vida de mi familia comencé a temblar, jamás me había sentido tan devastado.

Mis pasos resonaban en la fantasmagórica estancia, vi cada rincón con melancolía, en esa casa habíamos pasado muchos momentos felices y cada lugar tenía un recuerdo especial, un significado único para mí y para los merodeadores.

Justo tras el sofá donde solíamos acostarnos Moony y yo, cuando veníamos de visita o simplemente a molestar a la otra pareja estaba el cuerpo de mi hermano – Prongs…- susurre temiendo acercarme y al hacerlo note con dolor el inerte cuerpo de James, cerré y presione mis ojos con fuerza, no quería ver aquello. No quería ver todo lo que por mi culpa había sucedido.

El ruido en la parte superior de la casa me hizo recuperarme y tome mi varita con mas fuerza, casi hasta perder la circulación en mis dedos. Así con mucho cuidado y precaución subí las escaleras, todo el lugar estaba devastado.

El barandal de las escaleras roto, todo hecho un desastre. Varias puertas destruidas, hechas pequeños pedazos de astillas, el silencio era espantoso, hacia que un frio se colara por mi piel y llegara hasta la medula. Respire lentamente, sintiendo como el aire que entraba en mi sistema respiratorio me quemaba.

Fue entonces cuando lo escuche, un quejido seguido de una cadenita de hipo, me adentre al cuarto de Harry, el cual lucia igual de revuelto, la cuna vacía me hizo sentir un nudo en mi estomago- No…por favor…- murmure acercándome a la cama de mi ahijado, no había rastros de sangre pero al no haber nada sentí como mis ojos se nublaban.

De nuevo un quejido me llamo la atención, gire el rostro y vi una mano blanca y con finos dedos, sentí mi cuerpo temblar y comencé a caminar hasta ver completo el cuerpo de Lily, aun tenia ojos vidriosos, como cuando lloraba. Me acerque a ella y apartándole el cabello rojizo del rostro pase a cerrar sus bellos ojos.

-Lo siento- le dije abrazándola, un ruido me hizo girar y pude ver una pequeña mano, debajo de la cuna. Solté a Lily y me asome con precaución, por unos segundos una sonrisa surco mis labios, ahí estaba, aun con vida, mi ahijado.

Con cuidado de no lastimarlo hice levitar la cuna y vi al pequeño Harry hipando, aun con lagrimas en sus verdes ojos – Harry…- murmure tomándole entre mis brazos, en cuanto me vio el infante se soltó a llorar, fuerte y agudo – shhh… no pasa nada, todo estará bien…- le mentí. Quería que alguno de los dos se sintiera calmado, al menos uno de los dos.

Acaricie sus cabellos y fue ahí cuando note como escurría un hilo de sangre por su frente, alce su fleco dejándome ver una cicatriz en forma de rayo- ¿Qué te hicieron?- pregunte aun acunándole en mis brazos.

-No mucho- susurro alguien a mis espaldas. Gire tan rápido como pude golpeándome el codo cuando deje caer la cuna, apuntando la extraño encapuchado con mi varita - ¿Quién eres, maldito cobarde?- le dije poniéndome de pie, aun con Harry en brazos.

-Sirius…soy yo…tranquilo- reconocía esa voz, era una de las voces que escuche la mayor parte de mi vida - ¡TRAIDOR!- le grite al hombre frente a mi - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerles esto? ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? ¡PETERR!- grite.

La figura enfrente de mi tembló ligeramente, quitándose la capucha revelando el rostro un poco regordete de mi amigo – Lo siento Si-irius- dijo sin dejar temblar – Lo sientes, ¡Lo sientes!, tu… maldita rata asquerosa, como te atreviste a hacerles esto, a tu familia, a tu hermano, ¡A los merodeadores!- grite sintiendo como la furia en mi crecía a pasos agigantados.

-No era mi intención hacerlo… pero…él es más poderoso... Mas…temible que cualquiera- dijo patéticamente aquel que antes fue mi amigo – Debiste haber hecho lo que todos, debiste haber luchado contra él y morir con honor- dije mirándole fijamente - ¿Honor?... eso es estúpido, es tonto que me hables de honor, sobre todo tu que traicionaste el honor de tu familia- me dijo. Golpe bajo.

Ninguno de mis amigos hubiera mencionado a mi asquerosa familia, pero debí suponerlo, el ya no era mi amigo, ya no era el pequeño _Colagusano_ que conocí. Mi mano temblaba sin ningún control, podía sentir como mi cuerpo me pedía que acabara con el peor lago en mi mente me detenía, no podía hacerlo, me venía el recuerdo del sonriente chico rechoncho que siempre estaba a nuestro lado.

-¿Por qué nos hiciste eso?- dije dejando que mi cabello cubriera mis ojos, sabia que en cualquier momento me soltaría a llorar y eso si seria patético – No quería hacerlo, pero… no tiene caso que te lo explique, tu nunca comprendes nada, nunca escuchas nada que no sea algo que viene de los labios de James- dijo Peter, sonando …molesto.

-¿Era eso?... ¿Envidia? ¿Por eso lo hiciste?- le dije, sintiendo de nuevo como mi cuerpo se llenaba de rencor – No, jamás lo haría por eso, peor es verdad que tu jamás tomas en cuenta a nadie, solo a James, ni a mí ni a Remus, jamás nos darías una oportunidad para decirte lo mucho que…- la voz de Peter se quebró haciéndome sentir confundido, ¿De que iba todo eso?, entendía que James era mi hermano, peor el también formaba parte importante en mi vida, sin nombrar lo que Remus significaba para mí. Remus era mi todo.

-Tienes razón, jamás dejare que me expliques nada, porque esto no tiene explicación- murmure mirándole fijamente sin bajar la varita – ¡Fue un error!- grito el sacando también su varita.

Por minutos nos quedamos viendo fijamente, el uno al otro, retándonos y a la vez mostrando toda la desesperación que teníamos acuestas – Si, fue TU ERROR y temo decirte que será el ultimo que cometas- fueron las últimas palabras que dije, de pronto sentí como un hechizo chocaba contra mi pecho, aventándome algunos centímetros hacia atrás, derribándome.

Cuando me puse de pie, note como el traidor ya había salido de la casa, escapando como el cobarde que siempre fue – ¡Peter!- grite, con cuidado deposite a Harry dentro de su cuna y después de besarle la frente salí corriendo, no iba a dejar que el asesino de mi hermano saliera libre de aquello.

Impulsado por la fuerza de mi enojo llegue lo más rápido posible; justo cuando Peter intentaba aparecerse - ¡Desmaius!- grite dándole al ahora.., mortifago. Este no logro evitar el hechizo peor no le derribo solo lo aturdió un poco - ¡¿De verdad esto va a ser así Sirius?- me dijo sonriéndome de una manera fría, casi irreconocible.

-Tú lo decidiste así- le conteste, volviendo a apuntarle con mi varita. El hombre frente a mi comenzó a reírse de una manera aterradora, haciéndome estremecer –Sabes… es curioso todo esto, el cómo terminamos tu y yo, pero esta vez no puedo dejarte ganar Sirus… esta vez no.- tras decir eso, la rata traidora hizo lo impensables.

-Avada Kedabra-

No podía creerlo, vi la maldición imperdonable operar frente a mí, Peter enloquecido había asesinado a varias personas, personas inocentes y ajenas a nuestra pelea. El aire frio cortaba mis pulmones, sentía la inconfundible aura de dolor que sentí por 17 años al lado de mi familia, en la honorable casa de los Blacks.

Todo lo demás pasó demasiado rápido, Peter sonriéndome corto su dedo, transformándose en una pequeña rata, lo que en verdad siempre fue. Atrás de mi pude sentir como aurores se aparecían, dispuestos a ayudar a todos los heridos.

Peter había desaparecido, yo le había dejado marchar, pensé en mi familia, en mi hermano y su bella esposa, en mi ahijado, apenas un bebe llorando dentro de su cuna. Pensé en Remus, mi bello lobito.

Sin poder contenerme comencé a reírme, a carcajadas por lo imposible de la situación. No me había percatado el problema en el que me encontraba – Sirius Black, quedas arrestado por el Ministerio de Magia por traición al Ministerio y al mundo Mágico mismo- dijo alguien atrás de mi. Esta vez volví a reír aun mas alto – Están muertos, señor, solo queda el bebe- dijo otra voz pero esta vez a mi lado izquierdo.

-Por el asesinato de James y Lily Potter, por la traición al mundo Mágico y por el uso de maldiciones imperdonables es condenado a Azkaban sin derecho a juicio alguno- dijo otra voz, esta vez perteneciente al ministro de magia. Sentí como me tomaron entre varios y me esposaban, arrebatándome mi varita.

No podía dejar de reír, había sido yo el culpable de todo eso, por eso me sentía bien con el hecho de que me arrestaran, era yo el que debía proteger a Prongs, era yo el que debía… - ¡Sirius!-

Esa voz hizo que dejara de reír, me gire y vi como Remus pasaba los límites marcados por los Aurores intentando llegar a mi – ¡No puede pasar!- grito uno agarrando a mi lobito de la cintura y reteniéndole, un aguijón de celos se clavo en mi, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarlo? Solo yo era el único que había agarrado a Remus de esa manera – ¡Suéltalo!- le grite comenzando a forcejear para alcanzar a mi Moony.

Esto hizo enfurecer aun mas a mis captores los cuales me agarraron del cabello con violencia - ¡Sirius!- grito mi pareja colocando un codazo en el estomago del Auror y salir corriendo hacia mi, peor antes de que lograra alcanzarme otro miembro del ministerio le retuvo – ¡Detengan a ese hombre lobo, es un aliado de Black!- grito el ministro de magia.

Varios hombres más tomaron a mi Moony hasta hacerle caer de rodillas, jalándole su bello y suave cabello – ¡Pero que se han creído, suéltenlo el no tiene nada que ver!- grite luchando contra mis captores, no soportaba ver cómo le apresaban, no quería que nadie le lastimara, se lo había prometido, le prometí que siempre estaría cuidándolo.

-¡Remus!- grite desesperado al ver como varios hombres comenzaban a esposarlo – Esperen, el no tiene nada que ver, el es inocente- les dije pero nadie parecía comprender mis palabras, era como si yo hubiera desaparecido para ellos, ya no tenía credibilidad – Es su cómplice, claro una creatura obscura como el estaría del lado del que no debe ser nombrado- dijo un miembro del ministerio.

No, mi Moony no era obscuro, era el ser más brillante que yo conocía con un alma noble y un corazón de oro, el había logrado exterminar con su brillo todo rastro de obscuridad en mí, me había enseñado a mar de verdad – ¡Suéltenle!- la voz de Kingsley resonó – El señor Lupin llego conmigo- dijo el moreno, haciendo que los Aurores soltaran enseguida a mi lobito.

El cual se puso en pie y corrió hacia mi hasta rodearme con sus brazos – Sirius, ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto revolviendo mi cabello, yo solo le sonreí y negué – Remus…lo siento tanto- le dije, pero mis palabras fueron a calladas por sus labios, lentamente le correspondí, sentir a mi pareja tan cerca era lo más maravilloso que yo experimentaba.

-No es posible, lo ves Kingsley, son pareja, ambos son traidores- dijo Fudge demasiado alto, haciendo que mi óbito rompiera le beso y le mirara fijamente - ¿Traidores?- pregunto desconcertado, mirándome nuevamente –Así es, él asesino a los Potter, Back dejo herido al infante Harry Potter no contento con ello extermino a varias personas de los alrededores además de asesinar a Peter Pettigrew-

Todo lo que dice hace que mi corazón duela, mire fijamente a mi Moony, intentando transmitirle toda la verdad, quiero que el sepa todo peor mi garganta de repente se ha cerrado impidiéndome hablar – Mentira- dijo Remus abrazándome y mirando a los hombres que aun me mantienen sometido – Son mentiras- repitió, sus ojos llenos de una aura roja por el enfado.

Varios aurores sacan sus varitas percatándose del estado en el que esta mi lobito, ellos ven s un creatura peligrosa en estado de alerta y por ello no dudaran en tacarle si la situación se sale de control. No puedo permitir eso, todo menos eso. Con mucho esfuerzo me acerco a mi pareja y beso su nuca, atrayendo su atención a mi – Calma lobito- le dije sonriéndole y el automáticamente se acerco y rodeo mi cuello con sus manos, atrayéndome a sus labios.

Puedo sentir como bruscamente nos separan – ¡No, Sirius!- grita Moony mientras Kingsley le abraza manteniéndolo fuera de mi arresto- ¡Moony!- grite yo intentando liberarme, queriendo acercarme a él – Sirius Black, será trasladado a Azkaban por los ya mencionados crímenes y debido a las nuevas disposiciones para acabar con esta revuelta se le suspenderá el derecho de una audiencia…- dijo el ministro mientras los demás me arrebataban mi varita.

-¿Es una broma, verdad?- dije interrumpiéndolo, esta vez en verdad sintiéndome muy mal, una angustia creciendo en la base de mi estomago – Sentenciado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban- termino de decir Fudge.

Esto no podía sucederé, no podía ser – ¡No! ¡Yo no lo hice, créame, YO NO FUI!- grite desesperado, forcejando rudamente mientras cada vez mas magos me sostenían, podía ver todo en cámara lenta.

Todos moviéndose despacio y diciendo cosas que no lograba comprender, solo atinaba a gritar una y otra vez que era inocente – No, escúcheme, yo no lo hice, MOONY, YO NO LO HICE TE LO JURO, TE LO JURO-grite mirando a mi pareja la cual lucia una expresión de dolor, Dumbledore había llegado al lugar junto con Severus Snape, el cual corrió hacia el interior de la casa de mi hermano.

-Director, le juro que no lo hice, fue Colagusano- grite, enseguida mi lobito cerró los ojos y vi caer varias lagrimas por sus pálidas mejillas- Remus, créeme- le dije desesperado. No me importaba que los demás pensaran que yo era un asesino, el no podía pensarlo, no resistiría que lo pensara – Peter esta muerto señor Black- dijo Dumbledore mirándome tras sus lentes de media luna.

No, eso no era verdad, pero no podía decir que Peter era un animago o tendría que revelar que James y yo también lo somos – Remus, no te mentiría, a ti no, LO SABES- le grite y el me miro con sus ámbares, aun llorando. – Lo sé Sirius, lo sé- me dijo.

Lo que sucedió después paso rápido, seguramente me hechizaron para dejar de moverme, sentí como mi cuerpo caía al suelo y me mente se nublaba – ¡SIRIUS! TE…- No logre escuchar mas, perdí el conocimiento en medio de tan horrible ambiente.

Cuando desperté estaba en un bote, arribando a mi prisión, a la que sería de ahora en adelante mi hogar, una prisión igual a la de GrimmauldPlace – Sirius Black- pregunto un hombre con una larga lista, yo aun me encontraba atolondrado peor el hombre que me acompañaba asintió – así es, otro mortifago que pagara su deuda como debe ser- susurro mi guardia.

-¿Black?...como toda su familia- dijo el hombre de la lista – Todos los Blacks son iguales- contesto mi guardia. Eso era mentira, yo no era como mi familia, yo… yo era "la oveja negra de los Blacks"… eso era lo que James siempre decía…yo soy "Único"…como mi Moony decía. Yo no soy cualquier Black.

Sentí como las cadenas en mis muñecas me obligaban a caminar siguiendo a mi captor, un frio se apodero de mi cuerpo, conocía aquella sensación, sabía lo que me esperaba ahí, estaba muerto en el mismo momento en el que entre en esa cárcel. Los dementores.

En cuanto entre pude escuchar gritos, los demás presos se quejaban maldecían y otros reían como maniáticos - ¡Sirius!... eres tu Sirius… lo sabía, sabía que te nos unirías, no te preocupes primo, nosotros los sangre pura reinaremos, ¡reinaremos!- grito mi desquiciada prima Bellatrix.

Ni siquiera le respondí algo solo le mire por segundos, pasando de largo, hasta llegar a mi celda, donde el guardia me dejo y cerro después de empujarme. Cai al suelo y antes de incorporarme tome una pequeña piedra del piso. – Bienvenido a casa, señor Black- dijo mi custodio, riéndose de mí, saliendo del lugar.

El frio se volvió mucho más intenso y varios gritos llenaron el lugar, se acercaban, pude sentirlos, me peque a la pared de mi celda intentando resguardarme de lo que se aproximaba, le vi por el rabillo del ojo, sus túnicas negras y raídas, sus manos frías y espeluznantes.

Abrace mis rodillas y escondí mi rostro – REINAREMOS, REINAREMOS…-gritaba mi prima una y otra vez, intentando no perder lo único que le importaba.

-Soy Padfoot, un... un mer-rodeador…- susurre, sintiendo como el frio me consumía, alimentándose de mi dolor, quitándome lo único que me quedaba, mis recuerdos. No, esos bastardos no me harían eso, no me volverían un loco como a todos los demás, no lo permitiría – Soy Padfoot, un merodeador, mis hermanos son James Potter, Lily Evans y Pe..Peter Pettigrew. Tengo un ahijado llamado Harry Potter. Soy un auror y soy inocente…-murmuro apretando mis rodillas – Peter Pettigrew mato a los Potter´s, Pettigrew es el traidor…-

Mi voz se quebraba cada vez mas, sentí como las lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas – Estoy…loca y profundamente enamorado de Remus J. Lupin, mi lobito, Moony- dije sollozando y comenznado a hipar. Los dementores se acercaban a mi al ver que mi energía no estaba tan dañada como la de los demás reos, tan cerca que podía sentir como todo el mundo era gris, no, mas bien era negro.

-Soy Padfoot, un merodeador, mis hermanos son James Potter, Lily Evans y Peter Pettigrew. Tengo un ahijado llamado Harry Potter. Soy un auror y soy inocente, Pettigrew es el traidor… estoy loca y profundamente enamorado de Remus J. Lupin, mi lobito…Moony- repeti entre lagrimas, recordado el rostro de cada uno de ellos, en especial el de James, el cual cambiaba a su rostro sin vida la igual que el de Lily, y el de mi Remus…llorando por mi culpa.

-Soy Padfoot,…un…un..James…Lily…mi ahijado…soy inocente…fue Peter el…traidor…mi Lobito…lo amo…- susurre esta vez mas bajo, vi a Remus llorando e intentando zafarse de los brazos de Kingsley –"¡SIRIUS! TE…"- recordé que grito

– Soy Padfoot…soy inocente fue Peter, Remus te amo…- dije esta vez volviendo a ver a Remus pero con sus ojos llenos de una aura roja –"¡SIRIUS! ¡TE…ODIO!"-

-Soy…soy…te amo…te amo…- susurre llorando aun mas, ya no sabía que pasaba, estaban demasiado cerca, haciéndome demasiado daño -–"¡SIRIUS! ¡TE ODIO!"- no, eso no era verdad, yo sabía que no era verdad, mi lobito me ama, me ama, me ama.

-–"¡SIRIUS! ¡TE ODIO!"- me solté a llorar descontroladamente, su voz, esas palabras eran tan claras en mi mente, desesperado peque mi frente a la pared y con la pequeña piedra marque un palito de manera vertical, el primer día ahí, el primer día sin mi familia…sin mi precioso Lunático. – ¡TE AMO!- grite dejándome caer de rodillas de nuevo, llorando amargamente por no haberme quedado en la cama a su lado esa noche. - ¡TE AMO TANTO MOONY!, POR FAVOR... NO ME OLVIDES, NO ME OLVIDES- dije cubriéndome el rostro con ambas manos.

-–"¡SIRIUS! ¡TE AMO Y SIEMPRE LO HARE!"-

0o0o

Bueno eh aquí el final de este pequeño fic, creo que llore cuando lo escribía, pobrecitos, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben si es así entonces píquenle en review! Y si no... pues también para insultarme jaja.

Bueno así acabo este fic, pronto subiré mas de esta parejita porque ¡LA AMO! Espero escribir prontito y gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews, ¡de verdad me siento honrada!

Sin más que decir, gracias por leer y por el apoyo.


End file.
